Miniature scanning projector devices can be integrated with or attached various types of devices, such as mobile phones, computers, media players and automotive heads up displays. Such scanning projector devices display images by producing light beams and using one or more scanning mirrors to raster-scan reflected light onto a surface. The scanning mirror(s) are controlled using a horizontal (H) scanning control signal and a vertical (V) scanning control signal, where the H scanning frequency has a much higher frequency than the relatively slower V scanning frequency. For example, the H scanning frequency can be about 22.5 KHz, whereas the V scanning frequency can be about 60 Hz. These systems suffer from crosstalk between the H and V scanning control signals, which has been shown to adversely affect the horizontal and vertical scanning control of the scanning mirror(s), which adversely affects the resulting image.